Peter and Gamora Son
by Time of change
Summary: Jamie Quill left Earth to find his mother and father. But his past with the Avengers will come back to haunt him? Please leave a review if you enjoy this story sequel set in space part of phase three of the Jamie Quill story
1. Prison

As Jamie Quill was just 15 when he left Earth to find his mother and father. He was a alien and half human well on his father side. His father was Star Lord and his mother was deadliest women in the galexy, he worked for some guy named Thanos. Jamie landed on a unknown plante called Xandar he was a Avenger he saved Earth from a alien invasion in the year 2012.

"Where do I begin?" Asked Jamie

Jamie had long ginger hair just like his father did he was not just a normal teenager he had alien DNA inside of him which was something cool to him. Jamie saw a water fountain which was nice something from Earth, Jamie sighed because he had no clue where to look for them.

There is a shop over there maybe they can help me? Jamie saw this shop filled object there was that look like a hamster well it was a nice way of putting it.

"Can I help?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes I can what ever you need you young man what ever you need," Said the man.

"I am looking for someone to help me." Said Jamie.

"Well I was looking for someone the names Jamie Smith. I work for a organisation called Shiled on Earth, I don't want to boar you with the details." Said Jamie.

"Mr. Smith Xandar is under intense pressure from the Kree to sign a peace agreement to stop war between our people." Said the shopkeeper.

"The kree I've delet with them on Earth before. Let's just say they ain't very friendly." Said Jamie.

"Yes well, Nova prime I'd probably your best bet if you want to go see her she will point you in the right direction." Said the shopkeeper.

"Why thank you sir." Said Jamie.

* * *

Jamie walked his way to government official building. There was massive ships flying in the distance. Jamie was from Earth so the only thing that flew in the sky was aeroplanes and iron man suits. Luke saw a woman talking to blue man on the screen.

"Roana is slaughtering family's children." Said the woman

she was clearly upset about the whole situation and Jamie's precnces wasn't helping her either.

"Prick!" Said Nova.

"Young man, please this is a private government building." Said a man.

"I am looking for my mother and father the names are Peter and Gamora." Said Jamie Quill.

"Well then if you are thier son? You shall be charged also for your mothers crimes in the galaxy." Said the man.

Jamie was knocked out unconscious, clearly this wasn't a good idea to me to space after all. He wasn't going to give up on finding his family nor saving the Galaxy.

* * *

Jamie woke up in his cramped waiting cell his head was spinning around because of the being knocked out unconscious, he looked up to see a green women looking down at him mum? He thought she looked like her his mother he found her prise the Lord he thought he got up to see a raccoon looking at him.

"What are you looking at kid?!" Asked the raccoon.

"Nothing. I never seen s talking animal before." Said Jamie.

"And I never seen a full human being before." Said Rocket.

"Funny little thing ain't you?" Asked Jamie.

"What's your name kid?" Asked the man.

he looked his father, he looked very much like him like he was looking at his own reflection it was strange very strange.

"Jamie Smith." Said Jamie.

He was lying trying to keep his real name a secret. The man looked at him before the green women looked very guilty indeed.

* * *

The group where being processed by the guards.

"Gamora a genetic modfi worrier, lead out to Ronan by Thanos which made us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together." Said the guard.

"Jamie Quill the son of Peter and Gamora. Works for a secret organisation called Shield and the Avengers." Said the Guards.

"Rocket wanted on several accounts of avading arrest GBH." Said the man.

"What the hell?" Said the guard.

"They call it Groot, it's Rocket houseplant/ muscle." Said the guard.

"What a bunch of a holes." He said.


	2. Mother and son bonding

Jamie Quill was sleeping in the cells he had no idea what the journey that will he make he couldn't sleep much because of the compaxed space in the cell. It was hard to move in the cell he his father Peter getting he just seen his mother being dragged away.

"Take her to the showers! It's will be easier to clean up the blood." Said the guard.

Gamora screamed at him. Jamie saw this along Peter they where dragged to a place Jamie was following them he didn't want to see his mother injured in away. Peter saw this as well part of him thinks he's seen her before. That green skin but why was she so fimlier and nice besides trying to kill him.

* * *

"Gamora consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." Said the man.

"Quill." Said Rocket.

"Don't you dare! Her life's was is yours to take. Roana killed my wife! She killed my daughter!" Said the blue guy.

"You know who I am yes?" Said the man.

"You're Drax the destroyer." He said to him.

"Here Drax I sharpened the knife for you." Said the man.

Gamora kicked the knife of out their hands. (That's where I get my fighting skills) thought Jamie.

"I am no family to Ronan nor Thanos!" She said she dropped the knife on the floor.

"I am your only hope in stopping him." Said Gamora.

"Women your words mean nothing to me!" Said Drax.

"Stop!" Said Peter.

"Crap!"

Both Jamie and Rocket said in sync, Jamie Quill played with his long ginger hair he was looking at his dad talking to Drax calming him down. In the end he let her go she coughed because Drax had been choking her so much.

"I like this knife I am keeping it." Said Drax.

"That was my favourite knife." Said the man.

"Hay listen I don't care wither you live or you die! I little thank you would be nice." Said Peter.

"Then why stop the big guy?" Asked Gamora.

"It's simple you know where to sell my orb." Said Peter.

"How are you guys going to sell this orb? If we are all still trapped inside the prison?" Asked Jamie.

It was a perfectly legitimate question to ask since they where trapped. Abs why was his mother so desperate to sell the orb?

"How are we going to sell it when we are it are still here?" Asked Gamora.

"My friend Rocket here. He's broke out of 22 Prison." Said Peter.

"O trust me we are getting out, then we are going to Yando to collect your bounty." Said Rocket.

"How much is this buyers is willing to sell the orb for?" Asked Jamie.

"44billion unites." Said Gamora.

"That's a lot of money for one person." Said Jamie.

"If you break us out of here then I'll directly lead you to the buyer." Said Gamora.

"Well I think that's a fear deal." Said Jamie.

* * *

back on Ronan ship Nebula was waiting for news on her sister she had been captured by the Nova Corp. this was a risky strategy indeed to send Gamora there was on Ronan side or her own?

"Ronan you have been beatryed," Said the man on the screen.

"We are fully aware of Gamora being captured." Said Ronan.

"No! We believe that Gamora had plans to sell the orb! Your partnership with Thanos is at risk, Thanos demands you presence now!" Said the unknown man.

* * *

"Thanos I am fully aware and I understand that you have something else to talk to me about?" Said Ronan.

"Yes our sources said that Gamora had a child a baby boy named Jamie Quill we've found out about from the people of Earth." Said the man.

"And you knew about this Thanos that your grandchild stopped your plans to stop you getting the cub?!" Said Ronan.

"Yes, he did, but let's forget that you have not got the orb its in your grasp and Gamora child to." Said the unknown man.

Ronan snapped the man neck he had enough of Thanos politics and he knows about his grandson.

"All I ask is that you take this matter seriously." Said Ronan.

"The only thing I don't care for is you boy! Your politics bore me! And now you alienated my favourite daughter Gamora. I'll honour our agreement if you bring me the orb if not I'll bath the stones in your blood." Said Thanos.

"Thanks dad seems fair this is one fight you will not win." Said Nebula to Ronan.

* * *

Jamie Quill was sitting by himself he couldn't sleeping knowing he left his friends in total peril. Hydra had taken over his friends organisation his records have been deleted from the government files so now he was a free kid at least. He had go back and deal with the rest of Hydra forces.

Gamora looked at hef teenage son bashing his hands on the table muttering things to himself. She decided to take the plunge and talk to her son for what seems like decades she sat down looking at him.

"Your okay?" Asked Gamora.

"No I feel terrible about leaving my friends behind when they need me the most the Avengers had called me telling me that I need to go back to Earth and save people again." Said Jamie.

"Do you know who you mother and father are?" Asked Gamora.

"What if I say yes? And my mum was looking at me right now what do you think she would say to me?" Asked Jamie.

"well, your mother would be very proud of you and I would be so happy if you could call me mum." Said Gamora.

"Would it be all right if I could give my mum a huge after all this time?" Asked Jamie.

"I think that she would like that." Said Gamora.

The mother and son hugged one another she smiled to and a little tier came down her face she never be able to think that she would be hugging her son.

"Okay I have so many questions to ask you. But first thing first I need to tell me about the Avengers and do they take care of you?" Asked Gamora.

"Well yes Phil been like a dad to me I work for him mostly. There's Skye, May,Fitz, Simmons, Trip, Bobbie, Mac, well Trip died and the teams split in what to do next but yes they take care of me." Said Jamie.

"Are you going to tell dad about me yet?" Asked Jamie.

"Don't worry I'll tell Star Lord soon enough you behave yourself and be a good boy okay."

She smiled at him this was the first chance to be a family and she was going to fight for it for the greater good of the universe.

please leave a review of my story it would make me so happy :) next chapter coming soon plus I'll writing the Avengers age of Ultron before Jamie becomes a full time member guardians of the galaxy.


	3. Knowwhere

As Jamie walked to get his disgusting slop of breakfast meal which he looked down on he looked at his mother who was looking at Peter trying to figure our how to tell Peter about his son.

Rocket was talking about how to break out of the prsion he reminded him of Tony Stark he was smart, funny at the same time.

As Jamie looked to see what was going on this place he never seen so much aliens in one place before Jamie sat down next Peter his dad.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Asked Jamie.

"Do you see that blinky yellow light that's battery I need that last." Said Rocket.

"How are we suppose to get to it? It the tallest part of the prison." Said Peter.

"Listen I only have one plan and that requires that battery so figure it out!" Said Rocket.

"Okay but I need you to the arm band as well," Said Rocket.

"I'll all ready said I'll take care of it." Said Gamora.

"Well maybe you can work on some sort of trade I hear that they find you attractive." Said Rocket.

"You must be joking?!" Said Gamora.

"No really I do here that they found you attractive." Said Rocket.

"Okay but I that battery before I can do anything else so you need to get that last." Said Rocket.

But Groot pulled the battery he looked at Rocket looked very annoyed about it that was his plan out the window then.

"Or we can get it first and improvise." Said Rocket.

"I'll get the arm band." Said Gamora.

"Leg!" Said Peter.

Rocket rolled his eyes in pure frustration. Groot was then surrounded by robots flying Jamie had no wepones to defend himself.

Drax saw this so he go his gun from the guard and Jamie opened fired on them. He made his way to the watch tower.

* * *

inside the watchtower Rocket putting together his plan he stood next to his mother she looked afraid of her but they started of on good terms. Drax looked at Gamora with thous big evil eyes.

"Why is this one here?" Asked Gamora.

"I promised him that he can stick next to us. Till he can kill your boss trust me I am man of my word." Said Peter.

He placed the leg on the control panel and with look of Rocket looked at him he started laughing.

"What I was only joking I only needed theses two thing." Said Rocket.

"What I need to transfer him over 3billion units!" Said Peter.

"I think you've been haged by a talking raccoon." Said Jamie.

"Stop calling me a raccoon!" Said Rocket.

"Well, that's what you are right?!" Asked Jamie.

"What are you suppose to be?" Asked Rocket.

"I am a Avenger!" Said Jamie.

"What an earth is that! You know what never mind, let me do this kid your distracting me kid," Said Rocket.

"Hay I recognise this animal we use to bring them back to fire pits, their fur was quite tasty." Said Drax.

"Not helping!" Shouted Rocket.

They continued arguing, Jamie wasn't impressed by the arguments his mother said she was surrounded by idiots. Well to be fair they were idiots. Jamie saw the guards coming out with massive guns.

"Okay we are officially screwed!" Said Jamie.

"Yep, I totally agree with you kid." Said Peter.

"Wait on my commanded! Fire at that window!" Said the man.

Jamie gulped he wasn't so sure that wasn't the plan was now. As Jamie saw Rocket placed a plug in the connections. Jamie saw the men floating around in the air. Jake looked at his mother in pure shock.

"You disabled the gravity except for in here." Said Gamora.

"I told you I had a plan." Said Rocket.

The pod flew down, Jamie was very impressed Rocket he sort of reminds him of Tony Stark. They were flying out of the prison and crashed landed on the ground.

"That was a pretty impressive plan." Said Peter.

"I'll say." Said Jamie.

"Hay, they scrubbed up my clothes up that's rude!" Said Rocket.

"No, No, No. They didn't put it back!" Said Peter.

"Put what back?!" Asked Gamora.

"Get the the others back to the ship now!" Said Peter.

* * *

The others where waiting for Peter to return to them. Jamie say there not saying a word to his mother. Jamie wasn't so sure if his mother was going to tell Peter that he was Star Lord son, and the only thing that makes things worse was that Peter was not back yet.

"How was he going to get back to us then?" Asked Rocket.

"I don't know he declined to share that information with me," Said Gamora.

"Well screw this then, I ain't waiting for a screw ball with a death wish. You got the orb right?" Asked Rocket.

"Yes." Gamora looked threw the bag nothing.

Jamie saw Peter flying threw space, even to him that looked pretty cool but it was not immediately clear whether or not he was ready to to tell Peter about him yet.

"That was inspiring you will be a keen allie in the fight against Ronan, what was it you where retrieving?" Asked Drax.

Peter handed him the radio player. That thing was so out dated man. Thought Jamie Drax called Peter a imbecile which was to be fair a good thing.

"What an earth are you doing?" Asked Jamie.

"Making a boom," Said Rocket.

"What type of boom?" Asked Jamie.

"The ones you like to destroy moons." Said Rocket.

"No ones destroying any moons," Said Gamora.

"Man you just want to suck the joy out of everything." Said Rocket.

Jamie claimed up the ladder to the ship control room. Jamie wasn't so sure about where they were going. But he found the destination it was called knowwhere.


	4. First trip as a family

Jamie was sitting on the chair looking at the controls. His mother came in ordering not to mess with the controls, Peter played some more 80s music. He was obsessed with it Jamie saw something in the distance.

"Quill in bound!" Said Rocket.

Jamie looked at gaint space head. It was amazing and spooky at the same time. Jamie saw his father coming towards him. He was very nervous now.

"I've, connected our buyer he should be on the way now." Said Gamora.

"Years ago, this was a gaint creature but now we are in the world filled with criminals who mine bone marrow and tissue samples. They go on the black market in the galaxy." Said Gamora.

"You guys should swing by Earth a lot as changed superheroes, The Avengers, cosmic stuff forget about outlaws." Said Jamie.

"Sounds like a place I like to visit." Said Drax.

"Yes you should I am from Earth myself." Said Peter.

"Spear some units?" Asked a street kids.

"careful they will pick pocket." Said Peter.

Jamie was walking around Knowhere it was a different place. He never been in this sort of place before, this was his first trip with his mum and dad.

"Your buyer in there this isn't a good reason to come what are you expecting us to do when we wait?" Asked Drax.

Jamie was sitting on the chair getting a drink, he saw his mother in the distance. Jamie got a buzz on his mobile phone.

"Stark, if I live and breathe. What are you doing?" Asked Jamie.

"We've found a hydra base, I think we've found Loki magical staff." Said Tony.

"Your kindling me?!" Asked Jamie.

"Nope how long do you think you will be?" Asked Tony.

"To be honest with you not sure. I've found them Tony my family," Said Jamie.

"Well congratulations kiddo I am very happy for you." Said Tony.

"Will will not start with out you okay besides we are team." Said Tony.

He hung up on him, Jamie looked at Drax and Rocket started punching. Drax and Groot got into a fight. Jamie wanted to break up but his dad stop them.

"Wow! Wow! Stop it!" Said Peter.

"This animal has no respect!" Said Drax.

"That's is true!" Said Rocket.

"Your are truly disgusting!" Said Drax.

"That is also true!" Said Rocket.

"Guys please! This totally not worth it!" Said Jamie.

"Your from Earth!" Said Drax.

He shouted angrily. He wanted to hit someone. The crowd where looking on like it was a show.

"Your all laughing at me! You are like some ugly monster." Said Rocket

"I don't think that your a monster!" Said Peter.

"Well I didn't ask to be made!" Said Rocket.

"I didn't ask to be torn apart over and over again! Like some monster." Said Rocket.

"Rocket nobody is calling you a monster!" Said Peter.

"She called vermin! He called me rodent!" Said Rocket.

"Look everyone please let's calm down okay!" Said Jamie.

"O please what do you know! Your from Earth, you had not had any problems or issues! I all ways being mocked!" Said Rocket.

"No your right! I lost people, friends, and you know what it's made me stronger! And if you stop this now you will be rich!" Said Jamie.

"Yes Rocket suck it up for one more night, and your rich." Said Peter.

"O all right... But that doesn't mean that I not going to kill every last one of you." Said Rocket.

"That's exactly the point the first few minutes of meeting someone you try to kill them!" No wonder you people don't have any friends!" Said Peter.

"We've traveled.. Half way across the galaxy and Ronan is still not dead." Said Drax.

"Just leave him." Said Rocket.

"Lady Gamora, the collector will see you now." Said The red girl.

"Okay so this is not creepy at all." Said Rocket.

"The collector has the biggest collection in the galaxy." Said the red girl.

"I'd like to introduce you to Tarvain the collector." Said the red girl.

"What do we have here?" Asked the collector.


	5. Attack

As Peter and his crew look at the collector, who was eyeing Groot the tree hominid man.

"What is that?" Asked the Collector.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"I never meet a Groot before I must get a payment on your corpse of course, on the moment of your death." Said the Collector.

"Why so you can turn him into a chair." Said Rocket.

"Is that your pet?" Asked The Collector.

"What!" Shouted Rocket.

Jamie stopped him by looking at him; Jamie then placed a bracelet on his wrist it lit up bright red.

"What's that?" Asked Peter.

"You will see soon enough dad," Said Jamie.

"Can I please have a look at the orb please? I've been dying to see what all the fuss is about," Said Jamie.

The Collector opened the orb, it looked very beautiful to Jamie; he never seen a orb like that before. He was a Avenger so he use dangerous alien weapons before.

"My friends before time, there were theses six stones that held infinite amount of power. These people can hold on to them and destroy whole planets in a blink of an eye. There where people who could hold on to the stones; but even they where destroyed in the end." Said the Collector.

"A little bit of pea is coming out right now." Said Peter.

Jamie could tell this orb or infinite stone is very powerful. If there was one on Earth; God help them it could wipe out life on planet Earth.

"Beautiful." Said The Collector.

"Yes.. We all get... How fascinating it is but we like to get paid now!" Said Rocket.

"Of course how would you like to get paid?" Asked the Collector.

"With units what else!" Said Rocket.

The red girl went towards the ord. The girl went towards the stone. Jamie noticed them.

"Don't you dear!" Said The Collector.

"I will never be your slave!" Said the red girl

She placed her hand on the orb and the stone explode. Peter threw Jamie into cover protecting his son. He never thought he would ever get a son.

The explosion happened for a while till there was nothing till a wrecked museum. The Collector was on the floor moving around.

"What the-" Said Peter.

"What an earth is this abomination! Who would design something like this?!" Asked Gamora.

"Why! Do you! Still have that for!" Said Rocket.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse." Said Rocket.

"It's not a purse! It's a man sack!" Said Peter.

"Just give that thing Ronan!" Said Rocket.

"Why so he can destroy the galaxy!" Said Peter.

"Why do you want to save the galaxy! What's the galaxy ever done for us?!" Asked Rocket.

"I am one of the idiots who lives in it!" Said Peter.

"Peter listen to me the only way to save the galaxy, if we give the orb to the Nova Corp." Said Gamora.

"Or we can give it someone who's very nice and is not going to arrest us and give us a whole lot of money." Said Peter.

"I think, it's a very small balance between your point and my point." Said Peter.

"Your despicable, faceless I can't believe you're the father to my son!" Said Gamora.

"What! I have a son who?" Asked Peter.

"Who do you think!" Said Gamora.

She saw rocket ship coming towards them, Gamora looked shocked as she held on to the orb.

"At last I can defeat my foe!" Said Drax.

"Drax! Did you call them." Said Gamora.

The group looked at him. Then Jamie activated his wrist band as iron parts came closer to him.

"Okay Amy let's see the weakness of Roman army." Said Quill.

"Quill! Don't you move boy!" Said Yando.

Peter and the others ran towards the pods Jamie activated his suite, Jamie woodshed into the air so did Ronan pods, and the others where chasing Jamie he activated his guns.

"Jamie look out behind you!" Said Rocket.

"Okay check this out!" Said Jamie.

"That's impressive, but theses pods are not designed to do this." Said Peter.

"What are you saying!" Said Rocket.

"Look we can be destroyed by the exto plasms they not." Said Rocket.

"That not what I am saying!" Said Peter.

Jamie was being chased by Ronan pods, Jamie crashed into the ships causing a massive explosion. Jamie then look at his mother being bashed on the side.

"Quill! I can't make to the ship I am going to go outside!" Said Gamora.

"Gamora no! Theses pods are not designed to go outside!" Said Peter.

Peter followed her. Then he saw her pod in tinny pieces. And Gamora floating in deep space.

Jamie landed on the ground. He looked at Ronan; he threw Drax on in the yellow disgusting gloop. Jamie shouted on top his voice.

"Hay! Ronan the names Jamie Quill! The son of Peter and Gamora! I saved the Earth from Thanos! I am a Avenger, bitch!" Said Jamie.

"Is that so? You are Peter son the famous Star Lord?" Asked Ronan.

"Well Thanos will be very interesting in meeting you, and I will take great pleasure in destroying you boy."

Nebula knocked him pug unconscious, Nebula looked at the boy he had the same facial features of her sister.

"What are you going to do to the boy?" Asked Nebula.

"We need to contact Thanos first he will be very interested to see him." Said Ronan.

Jamie was chined up, he was sure he was in mortal danger right now. There was nothing he could do. Jamie slowly opened his eyes he could see he was in a whole bunch of trouble.

"Shit!" He said out loud.

"Welcome to your doom!" Said Ronan.


	6. Heros

Jamie was in deep trouble, he didn't know what to do. He was trapped on a alien ship. That his mother was fair away from him, he was terrified to see them.

"Move forward boy!" Said Ronan.

He moved forward the chains rattling behind him, Ronan looked at him and he slightly forward towards the screen.

"So your my daughters son? I thought you would be taller?" Asked Thanos.

"As anyone said how ugly you look?" Asked Jamie.

"You will not insult Thanos boy! The human race is living on a time boom." Said Ronan.

"What are you saying?" Asked Jamie.

"Your life is on a time boom! Now down to business, I have the orb just as you requested." Said Ronan.

"Now you will give it to me and will hold our end of the bargain." Said Thanos

"Yes, I give you the orb. And I will give you the orb and you will destroy Xandar for me, but now I know it contains a infinite stone I was thinking what use do I have you?" Asked Ronan.

He opened the orb, Jamie was looking on if only he had a pick lock. But then again he was trapped on the ship with enemies.

"Boy! You must be careful about partnership!" Said Thanos.

"Master you can't Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe." Said the man.

"Not any more."

At this point Jamie decided to slip away. He was running away to break his chains. Jamie wanted to contact his mother and father but he couldn't.

"Come on iron suite." Said Jamie.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Nebula.

She gave him a evil smirk; and Jamie wasn't afraid of her.

"Listen I am not going to die, here so here's how this is going to go down. You will die in three... Two... One!" Said Jamie.

"Seriously, are really my sisters son? Your nothing but a idiot!" Said Nebula.

"Says you bitch!" Said Jamie.

The suite crashed in and at connected to Jamie. The lights flashed on, Jamie looked at Nebula.

"What is that?" Asked Nebula.

Jamie guns activated and blowing up Nebula, Right thought Jamie time to run he saw that the ship was descending. Jamie felt a huge dip; like a massive gravity fall.

"O no!" Said Jamie.

The ship was falling, what an earth was going on? He thought Jamie was looking around to see what the fuss was all about. Then he saw them his family. They came to rescue him.

"Mum, dad!" Said Jamie.

The rest of the teammates look at one another. Drax was in pure shock the ship was falling down.

Groot was looking at the situation, and did a noble sacrifice to save his friends. And Peter and Gamora son.

"No Groot! Why are you doing this? You will die." Said Rocket.

"We are Groot." Said Groot.

The ship crashed with a thud; it sounded like a bang. Jamie was down on his knees, he used the metal suit he was doing everything in his power to get up.

"Son are you okay?" Asked Peter.

"Yes... I am okay I just had a weird moment." Said Jamie.

"You killed Groot!" Said Rocket.

Ronan flung Rocket like a rag doll, Jamie was trying to stand up but the pain was all to much.

"Behold your Guardian of the galaxy! What fruits of their labor of they brought, it time Xandar to rejoice your poultry gods!" Said Ronan.

But Ronan couldn't complete his so speech. Because Peter was doing a stupid a dance routine.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ronan.

"Dance of bro just you and me?" Said Peter.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ronan.

"I am distracting you big turd blossom!" Said Peter.

"Your immortal but how?!" Asked Ronan.

"You said it yourself bitch we are the guardians of the galaxy." Said Peter.

"Well well that's was quite the light show," Said Yando.

The shows not over yet there's still a matter of business to attend to Thought Peter.


	7. Going home

The guardians were in hospital getting final checks, Jamie was to even thou he was admitted he was okay.

Peter and Gamora wasn't sure thou he did have a nasty fall. The nurses where checking him over. Gamora had the worry mother look; which was strange to her.

"How's my son?" Asked Gamora.

"He will live, just a few bumps and bruises but apart from that he's going to be just fine." Said the nurse.

"What's your name? You seem young to be a nurse," Said Jamie.

"I am here on work experience. My mother is a surgeon." Said the girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Jamie.

"The names Nova." Said the girl.

She looked like Janie's age, she had long brown hair, blue eyes.

"I'll be seeing you around.." Said Nova.

"Yes but there's business I take care of back home." Said Jamie.

The young girl left him. Jamie looked at his phone in his shied jacket that Natasha gave him, he opened the phone five missed calls.

"Jamie when are you coming back?!" Asked Tony.

"Listen kid we've found Loki staff we need you back!" Said Natasha.

He Gamora was outside along with Peter and the rest of his teammates, Groot was in a pot.

"Listen. I need to go back to Earth my teammates need me they, can't start this mission with out me," Said Jamie.

Gamora had this painful look in her eyes. She just got him back. Peter tricked Yando but giving him a fake orb. Now her only child wants to go home to his Earth family.

"I see.. When do you need to go back to Earth. We can fly you there if like?" Asked Gamora.

"And put you guys in danger, your aliens let's not forget that. I am human with alien DNA inside of me." Said Jamie.

"Well don't the human media report that." Said Drax.

"Yes-" Said Jamie.

"Well give you some space, it look like you could do with family time." Said Rocket.

The trio sat outside the family had that awkward moment, Jamie found comical because he never saw his dad like this before.

"So what's the mission?" Said Gamora.

"It's complicated me and Steve Captain America; stopped this man called the Winter Solider. I was given the task of bringing him in, but I lost the trail after that, so I decided to come and find you guys." Said Jamie.

"We'll sounds like you're doing all right son really would like to meet the Avengers at some point." Said Peter.

"Yes there are plenty of time to see them I need to get picked up first." Said Jamie.

Gamora was very impressed by the way her son turned out. He was kind, mature, well mannered. Just as she had hoped for.

"We need to go to the see Nova Prime because, she has some important information about me." Said Peter.

They got inside of the office every one was busy cleaning up the place, Jamie was looking at the at the screen with his father DNA on the screen.

"You mean I am not Terren?" Said Peter.

"Well we scanned you when you taken to prison. But yes your different." Said the officer.

"Your mother was Terren, but you father he's something very special. Like something we've never seen before." Said Nova Prime.

"Um, Jamie your rides here." Said Rocket.

Thor was waiting outside for him. Jamie was happy to see him again. Jamie tuned to face his aline family.

"Go son carve your own path in life, just come back to us safely." Said Peter.

"You guys can come by Earth when my job done right?" Asked Jamie.

"Of course we will, we are parents and we come and visit you." Said Gamora.

He gave Gamora a huge and Peter to. Peter felt a twinge of sadness. But Earth was home not space he will be happy there. He will be with friends and family members to.

"Don't worry I'll protect the boy." Said Thor.

"Please he's my only son." Said Peter.

"Of course, I don't want anything bad happening to him I'll make sure he will give you a call." Said Thor.

A huge light came around them and they both vanished into thin air. Gamora felt sad, but he was on Earth doing what they do protecting the Earth. But she had a bad feeling.

Ending Age of Ultron.

Thanos saw the golden glove he opened the door to it he smiled at it as he put his plans into action.

"Fine I'll do it myself." Said Thanos,

Next is age of Ultron. Then a chapter taken from Ant man. Then Captain America civil war. Plus in the next chapter Jamie bumps into Scott Lang and try's to recruit him for the Avengers. And a sequel to Guardians of the galaxy.


	8. Avengers of Ultron

Avengers age of Ultron.

Jamie returned home, he was happy in his life. He found his mum and dad he has a family a place to call home. Be he was extra happy because he was home on Earth.

Jamie got his new and upgrade iron suit which he happy about, Jamie saw Thor a few times in the Avengers tower their new headquarters.

"Jamie we are up." Said Thor.

They flew to a place in Slovakia ; Tony had been very busy man, he had been creating a lot of things. Jamie Quill was looking around the place he even had had a new team member to play with call Alex Darren Cole he was roughly around 19 years old. He was English and very funny and hilarious according to Tony and Bruce.

"We here in Russia, the mother land." Said Alex.

"Remember we are here to destroy. The Hydra base and get the staff." Said Alex.

"Question how did you become a spy again?" Said Jamie.

"Let's say my family where spy's, but my mother died when I was very young. I know Natasha for a long time she raised me she like a mother to me." Said Alex.

They arrived Jamie flew with in iron man suite along with Tony.

"Do you see that base?" Said Tony.

"Yep I see it! It been protected from a force field of some sort." Said Jamie Quill.

"Quill detect a week point will you!" Said Alex.

"Roger that." Said Jamie Quill

"Um Amy do you notice that blue stuff surrounding the building?" Said Jamie.

"Yes I do sir, I think Wolfgang has placed a force felid on his base." Said Amy.

"Locate me a soft spot for me." Said Jamie.

The rest of the avengers where on the ground Alex was getting closer to the base. He got atomic gun out started shooting at the hydra operatives.

"Nice shooting your improving." Said Natasha.

"Thanks for the sarcasm!" Said Alex.

"Your welcome. It what's I was trained for." Said Natasha.

Alex was about to take a shot. Till he was attacked by a girl. She looked Russian. By the look of things she had very dark hair. And she looked very mean as well.

"Um guys I am in a spot of bother here." Said Alex.

"Um what's wrong scared of a girl." Said the woman.

"I am hardly scared I took karate." Said Alex.

He knocked flat on his back by some guy.

"Don't flirt with my sister." Said the guy.

"Sorry she's not my type." Said Alex.

"But don't worry I've dated hotter chick then you." Said Alex.

The twins looked at one another wondering what he meant by that remark.

"Hay evil twins!" Said Jamie.

"What are you suppose to be?" Said the girl.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is going to hurt." Said Jamie.

But then a tank was pointing his gun at him.

"We live for that to." Said the man.

The tank faired shell at him. Jamie was lying in the snow. It was very cold indeed.

"Mr. Quill I saw you in a file once. You look like a alien." Said the girl.

"Don't worry you Avengers can't save you from yourself." Said The girl.

She placed her red lights on his head; he saw vision coming threw him the girl walked of into the distance, she found her brother. And they took off god knows where they where going to.

Jamie meanwhile was picked up by Thor. He was still in a frozen state. As Jamie.

"You could have saved us son. The Guardians are dead. Xandar too you've could have saved them but your here on Earth. With the Avengers this war is just the beginning Jamie Quill, your mother will pay the ultimate price for betraying me. I will kill your father right in front of you." Said a purple man looking at him.

"And when I am done with your friends and family. You will begging me to stop and when you do, that's when I'll kill you. Be seeing you very soon Mr. Quill." Said the man.

Jamie woke up he had the strangest nightmare. But it felt so real and true be told he wasn't even sure if that was a vision or not.

"Welcome back kid. Thought you might be dead." Said Tony.

"No I just had a bad dream, are back in the Avengers tower?" Said Jamie.

"Yes just tinkering with something." Said Tony.

"Not the Ultron program. I thought you were done with that?" Said Jamie.

"Yes well I was but this staff is on the other side of the universe. Their technology is ten times more advanced then ours." Said Tony.

"Look I've got a bad a feeling about this." Said Jamie.

"Look Ultron program will be the ting we need to end the fight." Said Tony.

"Look there are things out there in galaxy that may want to destroy us and the Ultron program will not be enough to save us." Said Jamie.

"It will trust me look go and get ready for the party tonight." Said Tony.

"I will o promise me you won't mess with nature?" Said Jamie.

"I swear to you I won't." Said Tony.

Of course he was bluffing to him. Jamie got ready for the party tonight. He made a quick call to mum and dad.

"Hello son you look very well." Said Peter.

"Thanks dad took out the Hydra operations today, so please that all went swimmingly." Said Jamie.

"When do you think you're coming home?" Asked Gamora.

"Pretty soon I hope," Said Jamie.

"Well like I said love to meet the Avengers. Bet I could give Tony Stark a run for his money." Said Peter.

"I don't think you could dad." Said Jamie.

"Well I'll let you get ready son. Love you so much you know that right?-" Asked Gamora.

"Yes I love you guys so much as well ill ask Steve if it's okay for you guys to come and visit." Said Jamie.

"Goodbye son." Said Peter.


	9. Party in the Avengers tower

Party in Avengers tower.

The party was in full swing, Jamie was sitting next to Thor who challenged him to a drinking game. Which was a bad decision on his part.

"I thought being a alien that you would be able to handle your liquor." Said Thor.

"Hay... Let's... Not forget I am part human.. Thanks to my dads DNA." Said Jamie.

Jamie saw Alex looking out the window towards the city of New York. He was probably thinking about something.

Natasha went to see him wondering what was on his mind. After his family death he wasn't himself but Natasha made a promise to his father to protect him has if he was one of her own, Jamie saw Sam of the falcon as he liked to be called.

"Mr. Quill. Your quite famous around the galaxy so Steve says congratulations." Said Sam.

"Um... Thanks all in a day's work." Said Jamie.

"Any signs of you know who?" Asked Jamie.

"No, but I've not got given up hope that I'll find him in time. After our little mess in DC." Said Sam.

"Good luck Sam." Said Jamie.

The party was slowly coming to a end Jamie saw Rodey who was Tony best friend and aka war machine.

"Mr. Quill you look quite amazing since the mandarin attack." Said Rodey.

"Well I am doing well since New York attack as well." Said Jamie.

"How about a game?" Said Thor.

"What game are you suggesting?" Asked Clint.

"Not monopoly." Said Jamie.

"No I was thinking of something more fun." Said Thor.

He placed the hammer on the table. Jamie looked at hammer it has Asgard writing on the hammer it was hard to translate because he was a alien himself.

"So he who holds the hammer is worthy. Come on that's rubbish magic talk here I bet you I can lift the hammer." Said Alex

"Be my guest." Said Thor.

He gave them all a funny look. He thought this will be a fun and entertaining evening for him. As Alex looked at Thor he thought he was being hilarious.

He got up everyone was looking at him. Tony wanted to laugh at his antics but decided against it.

"No I am not felling anything.. How much does this way?" Asked Alex.

"Out the way kid, let a pro show you how it's done." Said Tony.

"If I lift this do get to rule Asgard?" Asked Tony.

"Of course." Said Thor.

"I'll be fair but firmly cruel," Said Tony.

Tony decided to lift the hammer bit he couldn't lift it.

"Be right back." Said Tony.

"Are are on my team?" Asked Tony.

"No man I am just representing! Pull." Said Rodey.

"Come on guardian your up." Said Hill.

Jamie was pulling on the hammer he couldn't move the hammer.

"Never mind hay Bruce your up." Said Quill.

"Okay." Said Bruce.

He tried pulling it wasn't working. Jamie was struggling not to laugh, but it was so hard not to; Jamie smiled I bit he did miss earth family. But he was mother and father, he wished could have save share this with them.

"Natasha your up." Said Bruce.

"O I think that's not a question I need answering." Said Natasha.

Steve went up to lift the hammer it moved slightly, Thor looked very worried when it did, Thor decided to end the game.

"Well there's a reason why you can't lift the hammer? You all not worthy." Said Thor.

There was a slight rigging sound, it was quite loud one as well.

"Yes... How could you all be worthy your all just puppets! Puppets tangled in strings!" Said the evil robot.

"I demand to tell me who you are?!" Asked Jamie.

He got his blaster out a birthday present that his dad gave him; the robot turned to face him.

"I created a suite of armor around the world to end the Avengers.." Said Tony.

"Ultron?!" Said Bruce.

"Not yet at least, but first let's see what your all mad of? Shall we." Said the Ultron.

Robots crashed threw the building; the avengers started fighting Ultron robots. Jamie blasted one from the sky. Jamie saw Thor throwing one out of the window. They defeated the last of the robots; Ultron turned ti the face the avengers.

"It's time for me to depart, I'll see you very soon fair well." Said Ultron.

"What the fuck!" Shouted Jamie.


	10. Kidnaped and rescued

There is going to be a sequel to the this story where Jamie gets transported to 1946 a year after World War Two ended, and he holds on to a time stone as a necklace given to him by his mother and father as birthday present.

The Avengers looked around the base everything was shut down, there power was off Jamie couldn't get a signal on his mobile phone, so he couldn't call his mum and dad. That was a worrying thought.

Tony was looking at the robot that Ultron controlled, how did he get into the system and take control? Jamie was looking forward at Tony he wasn't impressed, he walked towards pointing his blasters.

"I thought I told you not to mess around with nature! And what did you do you created something that you don't understand." Said Jamie.

"Look okay I screwed up, people make mistakes okay. And I was thinking about New York when the aliens came threw the wormhole, that's our end game." Said Tony.

"I can stop them I defeated Ronan and that's just the beginning because the universe is big and massive," Said Jamie.

"Good point but I don't think that your family won't be able to stop more aliens." Said Thor.

"Well at least you didn't create a murder bot." Said Bruce to Tony.

"Look we need to work together not apart so let's figure out where he's going to go next." Said Alex.

"I agree let's go and suit up and find Ultron before it's too late." Said Jamie.

"Um question just how are we going to find him?" Said Hill.

"Um he could be anywhere in the world right now." Said Rodey.

"And he's cleared out our files and Internet as well we are officially screwed." Said Alex.

The group decided to go threw the files they discovered that Jarvis was attacked by Ultron who went threw their cables.

"Right I think I've found a place he might be going to. He said he wanted to grow stronger right?" Said Jamie.

The other avengers looked at at one another, wondering what he was taking about.

"South Africa." Said Jamie.

The group traveled to South Africa, Jamie got his blasters ready. Ready to go South Africa; Jamie never been to South Africa before, Tony got inside a wreck ship in the middle of the muddy water sea.

"Don't compare me to that stupid, evil little man!" Said Ultron.

"Why don't break a old man heart." Said Tony.

"Stark your too late." Said Ultron.

"Let's just say I am here to stop along with my team." Said Tony.

"What an alien boy who's far away from home." Said Ultron.

"How do you know that I am a alien?" Said Jamie.

"Don't get dragged into his mind games." Said Alex.

"Back for round two?" Asked the girl.

"Don't worry about I no your mind tricks." Said Alex.

The girl threw a red blot at him. Alex dodger the red light, Jamie got his blasters out. Ready to fight but he was fallen flat on his back.

"So not so tough are you boy?!" Said the man.

"You know you witch folks are starting to get on my nerves!" Said Jamie.

The group was fighting more of the group Ultron was fighting Stark, the girl decided to put everyone in a trance; Alex was caught of guard by being punched extremely hard in the face.

"Take him, we can throw the avengers a wild card." Said the girl.

"But Wanda this a extremely risky why are you doing this?" Asked her brother.

"Just trust me Ultron will be pleased knowing we have a Avenger on our side." Said Wanda.

"This risky business but let's do this." Said her brother.

Wanda picked him up over her shoulder she smiled at herself knowing that she destroyed the Avengers but Alex was going to change her life and she didn't know it yet.

Alex was knocked out unconscious, he wasn't sure about where he was he felt that he was in serious danger, Alex heard voice as if it was very muffled. He reached out for his electric stick, he stuck it Wanda back.

"Nice try kid you know what I think I think you want me?" Said Wanda.

"Sorry your not my type." Said Alex.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Said Pietro.

"Well I can't help it of she flirting back!"

He tried punching him but he was hyperactive, Alex was struggling to hit him. Wanda used her red lights to hit him, Jamie came back to him help with iron suit.

"Hay creepy twins remembered me?" Asked Jamie.

"Come at bro!" Said Pietro.

"It doesn't matter Pietro, they've got more important things to worry about what about your friend Bruce?" Said Wanda.

They were so busy fighting the twins, they forgot about Bruce Jamie flew to help Tony, Alex ran to the near town.

"No wait Alex go back to the other Avengers! I'll help Stark." Said Jamie.

He responded by running back the ship, he clint he looked okay he went to inspect the other Avengers, Steve came round along with Natasha, Jamie to came back with Bruce being dragged back to the Quinjet.

"Well look at this we are trending on Twitter, Facebook, YouTube. I think the Avengers should lay low for a while." Said Jamie.

"Don't worry about I know a place we can lay low." Said Clint.

"How long will we be before we get there?" Asked Jamie.

"I think we should be there in a day or so." Said Clint.

Alex was sitting down every time he was being attacked Wanda was there. What was it about her?

Their flight was pretty much long like Clint says, they arrived in a house of some sort, Alex had been here before Jamie opend the doors of the jet.

"Is everything okay dear?" Asked a girl.

"That's his wife?" Said Alex.

"Wait you have a wife? Why didn't you tell me when you were training me? " Asked Jamie.

"Nick furry set all this up. Come in everyone please do take a seat make yourself at home," Said Laura.

"Thanks Laura." Said Alex.

"Well you've grown Alex. You know I remembered your mother very well we used be such good friends." Said Laura.

"Hello Alex!" Said the two children.

"Well look at you! You've all grown up.." Said Alex.

"So how long have you two been married?" Asked Jamie.

"We've been married for a long time." Said Laura.

"Sorry.. I hate to be rude here but is there a internet connection here? There a few people who I want you to meet.." Said Jamie.


	11. A new path

As Jamie was trying to established connection to his family. The others where making themselves at home, Steve was cutting wood along with Alex. He was having problems with women all of his life but Wanda what was so different about her?

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Alex.

"Sure it not about Ultron?" Asked Steve.

"No about women, I am mean Wanda why is she complicated?" Asked Alex.

"No idea she's a product of Hydra kid. Don't kid evolved with her for your own sake." Said Tony.

"There a rule about eavesdropping." Said Alex

Jamie was struggling to get threw to his parents but there was nothing. Jamie saw one of Clint children who was spying him on she was young so probably curious about him, Jamie was doing his best to connect with his family in space.

"Are you a alien?" Asked the little girl.

"Well yes I am part human part alien my mother a alien my father human it complicated." Said Jamie.

"Do you miss them your family? You seem very sad for some reason." Said the little girl.

"I am not sad, I am extremely worried about them." Said Jamie.

The Avengers gathered around the dinner table, Jamie was still struggling to make connect with his family. He place the phone in his leather jacket. Everyone who was thinking about the what Ultron was planning next.

"What if he was going to build a better and stronger body." Said Bruce.

"What you mean like a synthetic body." Said Alex.

"Yes-how did you know about that?" Asked Steve.

"Doctor Helen told me." Said Alex.

"Where is Doctor Helen working now?" Asked Tony.

"I think that she was working in Korea," Said Alex.

The group arrived in Seoul but Ultron was already there, Alex knew this was going to get messy. Jamie started to feel get the bracelets on. His iron suit on him they flew into the sky; they saw the robots.

"Quill. Your late I've uploaded my mind into a more powerful body there's nothing you can do stop me!" Said Ultron.

"Enough!" He charged at him.

"This is going to fun guardian, I'll broadcast your death in front of your family." Said Ultron.

The started throwing punches. Jamie was nit going to give in that easily, he was strong he was a guardian of the galaxy he wasn't going to let this robot as hole get the better of him.

"Come on show me what you have got." Said Ultron.

"Let's take a bus ride." Said Jamie.

He slammed Ultron on the bus. Jamie was picked up by Ultron he was thrown on the concrete floor scrapping his suite, he tried firing it up but the damage was to great.

Alex was in a personal mission he skidded his motorbike in front of the twins.

"You know what Ultron! Is planning and I want to know!" He was shouting threw his helmet.

"Take the helmet off." Said Pietro.

"What is he planning?" Asked Alex.

"He's planning on destroying the human race by creating a A meteor-then he will destroy us all." Said Wanda.

Part of her wanted trusted him because she saw him as a good man, she wanted to help him.

"Let us help you." Pietro looked at her maybe she did like him he might be good for her.

"Suit up." Said Alex.

He threw a helmet at her Pietro decided to run extra fast to keep up with her sister and her new love interest.

"Look there they are the train it's moving to fast!" Shouted Wanda.

"Hold on!" Shouted Alex.

Alex jumped threw the window with his motorbike Jamie was still fighting Ultron.

"O Wanda I am so disappointed, it's time to put a extra speed on this train, have fun." Said Ultron.

"Do you know how to stop a moving train!" Said Steve.

Wanda used her red powers to stop the train. The train screeched as the sparks flew on the wheels.

"That was brilliant!" Said Steve.

"Thanks I know what Ultron is planning, but first where's the body?" Asked Pietro.

"Not again humans all ways messing with nature!" Said Quill.

They flew back to the Avengers tower, where Stark was working on the body. Steve commanded Stark to stop but he didn't Thor returned he activated the stone.

"What about the stone what is that?" Asked Wanda.

"It called a infinity Stone, I never thought there would be one in Earth, because I held one when I defeated Ronan. But how does that help that dude?" Said Jamie.

"What are you?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know... I fell strange like, you know I don't how to fell but I know I want to help people." Said the purple man.

"But the question is who side are you on?" Asked Alex.

"I am on the side that gives life." Said the man.

"Okay, I had a vision that the universe is bonded together by theses six infinity stones." Said Thor.

"We've got one on Xandar, safely locked away there's no why he's going to break in." Said Jamie.

"Sorry this sounds so far fetch I mean there's such as super infinity Stones," Said Pietro.

"We should stop Ultron, I know what he his planning." Said the purple man.

"Wait I have a name for you how about the Vision." Said Alex.

"I like it we should move out." Said The Vision.

He picked up Thor hammer he looked at him. He was shocked that he picked up his hammer.

"Right-shall we head up?" Said Jamie.


	12. The battle of Sokovia

The battle for sokovia.

The Avengers flew the Quinjet to Sokovia, Jamie flew along side them the group disembark from the ship Bruce went find Natasha, he went to some base somewhere.

"Okay we need to find out out what Ultron is planning." Said Jamie.

"We don't need to." Said Alex.

"Avengers welcome to Sokovia, this will be your last stand beside I've been very busy coming up with my own designs." Said Ultron.

As robots came out of the Earth crust, Jamie gulped he looked at Pietro wondering what an earth he is going on. Jamie activated his suit (this going to be fun) thought Jamie.

"Okay let's do this!" Said Alex.

Jamie dropped a space gun. He earned his trusted he did quite like him after all.

"A little gift! Don't break it!" Said Jamie.

(How does that work) he pointed the gun. And bullets flew out of it on lighting speed, Jamie was fighting against the robots he three in his tail this was bad.

"Quill head up!" Said Clint.

"Thanks for the heads up Robin Hood-" Said Jamie.

"Yep sure thing Star Lord." Said Clint.

He flew on the streets he kicked the robots in head as some of the bits it the streets.

Jamie saw Alex and Wanda and Clint inside a house Jamie decided to go and investigate.

"Hay guys stop hiding in there, we need you to man up fight right now!" Said Jamie.

"I can't do this- I can't I've ruined this it's my fault." Said Wanda.

"Hay Alex deal with your girlfriend." Said Clint.

He went outside. Alex looked at Wanda (time for a pep talk) thought Alex.

"Hay, look at me! You've made mistakes but if along side me your a avenger.." Wanda looked at him.

(He's handsome) thought Wanda.

He went outside. Clint looked at him with a worried look on his face, Jamie flew in with suit Wanda came in using her powers destroying the robots.

The group where fighting till they got to the plunger. Ultron appeared in front them Ultron looked at the Avengers.

"Is that best you can do?!" Shouted Thor.

"This this best I can do you do! This is just actually what I wanted, all you against all of me." Said Ultron.

"Bring it!" Said Alex.

"Very well Mr. Cole." Said Ultron.

The robots went to the Avengers, the began to fight Alex was swamped the Hulk blasted threw. Then Ultron looked up to see the Vision.

"Vision they truly took everything from me." Said Ultron.

"Not everything, you see I am here to defend the human race Ultron, you meant to be designed to save the world Ultron." Said The Vision.

Alex was kicking the robots, the fighting lasted for a while to Wanda used her red powers.

"Thanks." Said Alex.

"Don't mention it." Said Wanda.

The group fought and fought till every last Ultron body was dead, Wanda came to Alex in pain she just lost her brother. She cried into him; Alex was driving the ship home Wanda was with him most of the time.

The dropped off most of the passengers to America, Alex was establishing a new team of Avengers. Along with Wanda as well the Vision and War machine and the Falcon and Alex and Jamie Quill.

"Avengers assemble." Said Steve.


	13. The end

As the rest of the new avengers where getting ready to do s ordinary day, Jamie wasn't sure about the new direction that they were going. He felt obligated to tell Steve about the guardian of the galaxy because that's what his family where. Of course he was a guardian himself but he was a avenger,

Meanwhile Alex was studying the CCTV footage for anything unusual of course it was a very quite day which to Alex was a good thing the guardian of the galaxy where coming to collect their child well Peter and Gamora. Alex was sitting on his chair looking around the base outside he could just sunbathe for a while it looked tempting after the war with Ultron he has time to reflect on things. Which was quite good at it the time he was planning on joining mi6 to do his spying work but Wanda was dead against it.

"Hay everything quite?" Asked Steve,

"Yep, not how I like it my old friend by the way... I was thinking of joining mi6 after this." Said Alex.

"How does Wanda fell about this new plan of yours?" Asked Steve.

They have been dating for a month now it was going good after the events of Ultron. Tony Stark was partly responsible for his actions. But he never liked to admit it that was truly his fault.

"Yea well I guess she's not thrilled about the idea, but I spy and it comes with a lot perks." Said Alex.

Wanda was training with Quill he was very fast on his feet he was very stupid as well. He was a very good training partner as well. One of the best she could wish for. She was just using her powers Jamie was just deflecting them like it was nothing. (Dam wish he could stop that) thought Wanda. Everything in the base was running smoothly. Alex saw thank training.

"Everyone doing ok?" Asked Alex.

"Yes of course but your girlfriend cheating of course, she can't keep up with the likes of me." Said Jamie.

Wanda thought he was stupid then there wax alarms going the base. Hill was scanning the sky's till she saw a craft landing in the grass area. Jamie saw the ship and saw who it was. He ran towards the ship a man stepped out. It was Peter Quill and the rest of the team stepped out (are we being invaded?) thought Natasha. Alex saw this as very wired.

"Welcome to Earth." Said Sam.

"So this Earth? I thought your security was a lot better then I expected." Said Drax.

"Well you are standing on the Avengers base. So better tell me why your here?" Asked Steve.

"I am Jamie's father the names Peter Quill that's Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot." Said Peter.

The guardian and the Avengers went inside the base Drax looked at the Vision, he sawn he seen that bright light before. Jamie saw there was tension between them. He was wondering what took his family so long to find him. Mind you he had been very busy with his own life.

The guardian went to sit down in the conference room alongside the Avengers. (This very tense) thought Alex he wished something bad would happen.

"So your the guardian of the galaxy then like a space Avengers?" Asked Sam.

"We've been clearing up Ronan mess threw out the galaxy, it been very tricky to get threw to Jamie." Said Gamora.

"O so that's what that is, I thought your where ignoring me." Said Jamie.

"Don't be ridiculous how an earth you would even consider that!" Said Peter.

"Well did you leave him on Earth right, I mean that's what you did we've been raising him for the past few years of his life." Said Hill.

"Well forgive me for trying to save my son from a maniac." Said Gamora.

"Yes well I've heard you guys are criminals turned superheroes." Said Natasha.

"Stay out of it.." Said Jamie.

Then there was bussing around the base Jamie was confused about what it was. He declared that he was going to investigate the incident. He went out the base. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked around to see if there was something there. He went to radio the others but then a man appeared in front of him.

"Hi there massive fan." Said the man.

"Okay your trespassing on my base give me a reason why you are here?" Asked Jamie.

"Saving the world, does that count for something?" Asked the man.

"How did you become so tiny?" Asked Jamie.

"O it's magic my friend.." Said the man.

"What's your name?" Asked Jamie.

"Scott Lang." Said the man.

"I meant your superhero name." Said Jamie.

"I am Ant Man." Said Scott.

"Ant Man?" Asked Jamie.

"Sorry Iron Man was taken, sorry but times a little short." Said Scott.

He dissolved into nothing Jamie went to find him. He jumped on to the grass he was looking around for him. Jamie saw him threw his helmet the Ant Man jumped at him then he went threw his suit. Shouting sorry at him (who is this guy?) thought Jamie. The Ant Man vanished, he could find him anywhere. The rest of the guardian and the avengers looked stunned.

"No one tells the cap about this." Said Jamie.

Jamie showed of the rest of the base but Jamie and the rest of guardian where trying there best not to laugh. Because he got beaten up by some tiny Ant Man. Jamie was doing his best not cave in to the abuse from his family he tried his best to hold in the anger and the rest of the Avengers where not helping him out either. Wanda was enjoying taking the mick out of him about the tiny Ant Man incident.

"Right that's it! I going to look for this Ant Man. Besides we are a man down as it." Said Jamie.

Jamie got on his motorcycle and drove of into the distance. Peter thought he took his piss taking a bit to far with his own child; after all he did broke into the base and stole something. Jamie was gone for nearly two hours and Gamora was getting extremely worried about it. Peter asked one of the Avengers to go find him.

"Well it doesn't matter he's back." Said Wanda.

But he wasn't alone.


End file.
